Changing This
by Miranda Raizel
Summary: Summary: L cant stop thinking about B. he tried countless times to block him out. If he really tried, that hard why was he in a waiting room and why could he hardly breathe? Where has Beyond gone, has L finally lost his mind…?
1. Going to Jail

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own; a Death Note, Death Note the anime, manga, Another Note book, D Gray Man the anime, its manga or characters of either I am just a fan of B., L, Allen and Miranda_

** Pairing: **Slight _L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday_

_ A, B, x C mostly _

_ Slight Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto _

** Summary: **_L cant stop thinking about B. he tried countless times to block him out. If he really tried, that hard why was he in a waiting room and why could he hardly breathe? Where has Beyond gone, has L finally lost his mind…?_

Also If { }, [ ], or ( ) are on then people are talking via voice, or through telepathy

**Changing This**

( Beyond was super bored in his cell, laying down on the floor just being depressed and reminiscing about his life and his past mistakes.

When a guard named Joan Stark, banged on his cell door.) "_Get off the floor psycho you have a visitor." _

_"_I what, (Oh Joan, you draft man you cannot _really_ think that I have a visitor can you?) sir you _must__ be _mistaken I am not liked by anyone and you see I've _done _things, but I'm sure that you've heard."

_(Shit this lunatic is frightening, why did the higher ups tell me to get him_? Joan was trying to look calm, he failed miserably but Beyond chose to ignore it.)

_"_If I really do have a visitor, why did they send just you? No offense, Joan but you are aware of what I'm capable of right." (I'll mind fuck this idiot for a while, he probably has me confused with Jay Rucas, the Hot Dog strangler, what a silly man ha ha ha…)

"_Who told you my name, was it Kay?"_

(Oh right these dead men have aliases, no matter I will just be honest, after all it is the best policy.) "No Mr. Stark, Kyle Roman did not tell me your name…" "_Mac bring the prisoner, __he's__ waiting. Fuck, come on."_

_"I_ think that the handcuffs are a little tight, could you loosen them up a bit?"

_"_Deal_ with it, now move!"_

_"_Sure why the fuck not; oh Joan try the new pie from the cafeteria in ten minutes, trust me, it's to _die _for."

_"Why did you put so much emphasis into the word die psycho?"_

_"Oh no reason at all, its just that I'm almost bored to tears"_

In the waiting room

"What the hell am I doing here; I should just leave before the guards bring him."

(Knock knock) "_Sir I am sending in the prisoner now."_

(What they just sent one guard to get him these people really are naïve, oh well this is a top security prison. Thought L, while trying to calm his nerves.)

"_Mr. Stark send me back, __I'm__ sure you're confused."_

(That's his voice, I hadn't heard it in so long that I almost forgot what hesounded like. Fuck calm down Lawliet, just breath and be oblivious.)

_"Just what the __**Fuck**__ are you doing here L?"_

_" _Hello Backup, Leave us Mac."

_ "Uh yes, are you sure sir?" _

"Yes,_ bye Joan"_

_"B don't get in this. _(His name is Joan? Whatever…)_ Joan_ make sure Dave has the paper work ready by the time we're finished."

_"_ Of course, I'll be out here if you need anything." (Click)

_"_Beyond, why did they even bother to cuff you up? You have made them aware of your skills by now right."

_" Shut up Lawliet, you still haven't answered my question. STOP IGRNORING ME YOU DUMB FUCK! (L was texting Watari to piss Beyond off)_

_"_Beyond calm down, I came because of Kira."

_Until next time _

**_Review if you want…_**


	2. You what?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own; a Death Note, Death Note the anime, manga, Another Note book, D Gray Man the anime, its manga or characters of either I am just a fan of B., L, Allen and Miranda. I make no money off of this, I swear._

**Pairing: **Slight _L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday_

_A, B, x C mostly _

_Slight Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto _

** Summary: **_L cant stop thinking about B. he tried countless times to block him out. If he really tried, that hard why was he in a waiting room and why could he hardly breathe? Where has Beyond gone, has L finally lost his mind…?_

Also If {tele. }, [tele. ], or (thoughts ) are on then people are talking via voice, or through telepathy

_You What?_

_"_ _Get the fuck __OUT;__ of this room, this prison. This state, country, __and__ side of the world, or I will __kill__ you."_

_ "_What, no Beyond I came because Kira is killing prisoners left and right."

_"And __I__ give a shit why exactly?_"

_"_Because Backup you might be next."

_"_ _If you had not noticed I tried to kill myself, call me Backup one more time and oh yes I will castrate you." (Who the fuck does this tool think he is? Coming in here to find me after all these years, and what is he trying to accomplish. Does he honestly think that he can scare __me __of all people?)_

_"_ Beyond, Beyond are you listening?" (Why is he just staring at his shoes like that, is that anger, distress and relief? Thought L while staring at B. with a mixture of interest, irritation, and pity.)

"_Lawliet what a great day to be alive don't you think, if I were you I would enjoy it as much as possible ha ha ha." (Son of a bitch, why are his numbers so low? No matter, I could either use this to my advantage or hope that within the next three hours he changes his fate. Hmm that is not rare at all, every human has two chances, at the most three.) _

_"_What do you mean by that, are you trying to foreshadow my death?"

"_No, __**of course **__I am you prick". _

(How am I going to die, is he going to kill me? Why is he warning me, have I put him in worse danger by coming here? (Son of a bitch, I have not caught Kira yet! Fucking Light will _Not_win, he will not beat me!) "Beyond you are coming with me, I will get you out of here and you will help me with my cases is that understood?"

"_Fuck you dead man I…" (His numbers are changing they are soaring upwards so high, what the fuck? I will __not__ be his savior this fucker ruined my life, Alec's and Chloe's. Work for him I am not his bitch _or_ employee!) _

_"_You what Beyond?" (I cannot yet believe I am getting him out. Well it wasn't all really his fault it was the fucking mess of it all; his eyes, his background, the trauma, Alternate, Clever, his knowledge of the people and death around him, Whammy's house, then there's his obsession with me and his hatred towards Watari.)

"_I am no longer obsessed with you Lawliet. (L was just staring at him, blank expression and all…still watching him but he couldn't bring himself to care…at the moment at least) Nevertheless, I am not going I do not want to see the sun again; I can't function properly without __them__..."_

_"_Beyond your speech was unbecoming of your character, even so it was… nice." (Fuck why am I so jealous of dead people all of a sudden, oh yes they have always held his attention.)_ "If I go with you I want to go out, on my own and I want money for my work. I will __Not__ take on an alias, I will not go to school and I will have many girls in my room is that understood Lawli? Oh yes and I will go food shopping for myself."_

_"You_ will _Not_ go out on your own, I will pay you for your work, you will take on an alias, because my Kira suspect will be _working _along side us, you will go to college with me even though we don't need it, its for the case. You will not have guys or girls over in the building and Watari will do your clothes and food shopping for you, is that understood B.B.?"

"_Are you gay!?" (O.o_ L's face lol)

"_You will not have __guys__ or girls over in the building",couldn't you just say people?"_

_" _No and say's the one who cannot function properly with out Alternate."

_"_Fuck_ you,__ his name was Alec Not A, Not Alternate, __ALEC__…asshole."_

"I apologize; I did not mean to offend you, refrain from swearing."

" _If I will live with you, you will let me go out to the gym."(Beyond totally ignored him) _

_ "_No, but I will make sure that you have all the exercise equipment that you want."

_Until next time _

**_Review if you want…_**


	3. Beyond

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own; a Death Note, Death Note the anime, manga, Another Note book, D Gray Man the anime, its manga or characters of either I am just a fan of B., L, Allen and Miranda. I make no money off this I swear._

** Pairing: **Slight _L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday_

_ A, B, x C mostly _

_ Slight Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto _

** Summary: **_L cant stop thinking about B. he tried countless times to block him out. If he really tried, that hard why was he in a waiting room and why could he hardly breathe? Where has Beyond gone, has L finally lost his mind…?_

Also If { }, [ ], or ( ) are on then people are talking via voice, or through telepathy

* * *

PPl who are reading this

Hi, I haven't updated in a while but I will try to again ASAP k. So umm thank you for being patient I guess and reading this and or reviewing! I thought this chapter could have been better so I fixed it somewhat lol. I hope I improved it, and that it will be of your liking but ya kno thanks.

* * *

Beyond still listing what he wanted

"_Ok I want a personal trainer and a martial arts teacher; I can order all the food I want right."_

"Fine and yes."

_"Will it come out of my pay?" _

"No, why do you want to work out so badly?"

_"I am too skinny its gross, I want to eat more to build muscle, the trainers might be hot, and it will take my mind off issues." _

"Is that all?"

_(Sarcastic bastard. Thought Beyond ticked off.) "Of course, not I want a big ass library." _

_"Wouldn't you prefer a nook or an I-pad?" (L stared at him blankly)_

_"No, what the fuck is a nook?" _

_"_It's a devi" (Beyond just ignored him)

_"I Don't care, I want books; fiction, nonfiction, I do not mind." (Beyond was now biting his thumb. He looked bored) "Alec, Chloe, and I used to read horror stories in the middle of the night and then cuddle up with each other on the ground and eat pizza rolls with hot sauce."_

_ "_That is nice, but what else were you and Alternate doing with Clever in the middle of the night? You had curfew and the girl's dormitory was on the other side of the building. How were you three _not_ caught?"

"_Let's just say we went Beyond the limit, after we were done eating. Ha ha ha, oh I miss those days and the feel of their skin against mine. Nevertheless, we will meet again soon, so I can wait a little longer."_

(Beyond is giving me the am I stupid look? L chose to ignore B's words, but he was starting to feel annoyed again)

"_We were the three smartest kids in all of Whammy's; with our combined IQ we would have surpassed yours in a heartbeat." _

(How is it that I _forgot_? I am L, I do not forget. I must have merely suppressed my thoughts of them hmm, shit… Seeing him and remembering this, obtaining this new knowledge of them having threesomes every night is disturbing. (L blinked twice and continued thinking) The guards will soon be fired and better surveillance equipment will be installed. They touched Beyond? Not only that but they _both_fucked, and were fucked by Beyond. He was supposed to be obsessed with Me!)

"Beyond what things did you do with Alec and Chloe exactly, you three were fifteen years old how did nobody hear you or suspect anything?" (Don't act like a prude now of all times Beyond! L was seething internally right now.)

_ "There was; the threesomes, the "home" videos, the rape, it wasn't really rape it was more like role-playing and more. That one was great we had these delightful handcuffs, eye folds, we cut up clothes or came out, or went into the shower and it was super slutty, fun, dirty and fucking hot! Oh yes, and the "toys'", "games" and food were bloody, violent, dangerous, tasty and so extreme!" (Beyond sat down on the floor looking at L while telling him the story) _

"What?" (L looked like he would either throw up or punch someone. Beyond did not care much; he was smirking like an idiot or a deranged person)

_"I am honestly surprised that up to this day, no one ever questioned; the falling grades, the hickeys, cuts, and burses all over our bodies. Or why every time we came late to class we were dripping wet and smelt of the same shampoo, the limping or wincing when we sat or stood up too fast, the hot looks and movements towards each other, all the missing, condiments and sweets. Oh yes, and why the three of us were rarely seen out of my room or what the muffled cries were about? I'm surprised that Chloe didn't get pregnant or an STD, well I'm not sure about that one… We did some pretty filthy things, but always with each other"_

(What The Fuck? O.o)_ "_All of that happened and no one _ever_ bothered to investigate?" (The question was rhetorical he knew the answer, but a part of him still wanted to hear an answer from Beyond)

_"Don't tell me that you're _still _a virgin, and you're what 26. Well then again knowing you… still That's FUCKING Embarrassing!_

_"_Shut Up."

_"No really, __I'm__ even embarrassed for you; damn I'm getting you laid before you die." (L stiffened and blinked twice)_

_"Thanks_… (beep beep) were leaving, Watari's here."

_ "That old frats still alive? Ha Ha Ha, he adopted you and he's your Bitch ha ha ha." _

"Backup he is my employee and have some respect for him, he _saved_ you."

(Something in Beyond's mind snapped and an instant later all the cuffs fell off onto the floor and he shoved L into the wall by his neck. It was too fast for L to process until he realized he was gasping for air.) "I _Pray you Lawli. Say That Last Part __Again__" (Beyond totally had a deranged look going on. L found it strangely arousing.) "I __Dare__ You!" _

_(Click) _

_"Hands in the air psycho, step away from that man and lay on the ground or we'll shoot!"_

_"Oh bite me Daniela." (Daniela was a newbie security guard at the prison) Shoot at me, I don't mind, well come on!" _

"D (cough, chough) don't shout, I mean shoot he just got a bit of upsetting news is all, you may leave. We are leaving as well, let's go Beyond." (L was trying desperately to regain composure, and defuse the problem he got them both into just now. Had the guards come in a few seconds later he would have been hard as rock.)

_"Let's go my Ass, without __me__ you're going to die in three hours. Enjoy the rest of your life jackass ha ha ha!_"

"You get out" (L's voice left no room for argument)

"Are you sure detective Chow?" (L had made up an alias specifically for this visit)

"Yes"

"Fine" (She gave Beyond and L a questioning look, but left quickly)

_Until next time_

**_Review if you want…_**


	4. The mission is

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own; a Death Note, Death Note the anime, manga, Another Note book, D Gray Man the anime, its manga or characters of either I am just a fan of B., L, Allen and Miranda. I make no money off this I swear._

** Pairing: **Slight _L Lawliet and Beyond Birthday_

_ A, B, x C mostly _

_ Slight Allen Walker and Miranda Lotto _

** Summary: **_L cant stop thinking about B. he tried countless times to block him out. If he really tried, that hard why was he in a waiting room and why could he hardly breathe? Where has Beyond gone, has L finally lost his mind…?_

Also If { }, [ ], or ( ) are on then people are talking via voice, or through telepathy

* * *

L trying to get on B's good side

"Beyond" (Fuck why did I say that to Beyond of all people, he hates Watari and he is partially right in believing that we fucked up his life. L was well aware that he would have to take drastic measures soon if he wanted Beyond back on his team.)

_"What do you want L?"_

"I am sorry; I will never say that again, but try to understand. I don't want you to die! _You don't want you to die, you selfish Shit!_ Beyond, I would NEVER come all this way just to see an inmate much less a mental patient, no matter who they were or what they have done. I honestly had no idea that I was going to die, nor have I ever been this truthful in my life!"

"_Then why are you here now if , you would NEVER come all this way just to see an inmate much less a mental patient, no matter who they were or what they'd done?" _

"Because I'm losing and I can't live with that I know that you must despise me for everything but could you please help me?"

"_Oh wow L, the WORLDS GREATEST DETECTIVE is __**begging ME**__ of all people!"_

_ (Son of a bitch now I understand why I didn't die aflame that day, I just had to live long enough_ _to see this day. Oh joy this is freakin Awsome!) "Fine I'll go with you, but only __if__ you grovel at my feet like a starving dog wanting food."_

(Backup you really are a sadistic person aren't you. Well then again you did learn that from me, so I guess I should be somewhat proud.)"I will not do that Backup, but I will let you go out on your ow_n _at times, I will also buy you a new phone and I _might _let you bring friends over. Plus Watari won't put you on medication and you won't have a parole officer."

_"Nope Beg Bitch."_

_" _Beyond I am being very lenient with you, don't push it."

_"Beeeeggggg__ Lawliet!" _(Beyond knew that he was pushing his luck, but he wanted to hear it again) 

"Fine but you will NOT go out on your own, or be left alone at any time of the day."

(_Is that it? I can deal with that, L is fucking desperate. He must really want to catch this Kira fucker. The little shit was about to kill __my__ Lawli. I'll have my fun cutting him up limb by limb.)_ "_On your knees or it doesn't cooouunt and you will have to do it over." _

(A very annoyed L getting on his knees in front of Beyond.) "Beyond would you please come willingly to live with me help me solve this case?"

_"What guarantee do I have that you will keep you word Lawliet?" _

"Watari has the surveillance footage, he will email it to the new computer I have personally bought, and hacked for you, I have told him to make a hard copy of footage. Besides, we will sign a contract, is that acceptable for you Beyond?" (L wanted to throw up. he felt shame and anger but he also felt excited. It was not something he had felt in years… At the most, it happened once or twice when he first started out as a detective and the cases were actually challenging)

"_Yes_." (Beyond was picking at his fingernail; a piece of loose skin was stuck)

"Alright lets go Watari's waiting with our plane tickets."

"_Wait 12 seconds and why didn't you bring the jet? Can you really trust me with the public?" _

"Why? I did not feel like flying over here and yes, I have always known that you are not crazy. Now I understand you more than ever actually."

_"Just wait Lawli; three, two, one…" _

_(A random criminally insane institution, cafeteria staff person could be heard yelling.) "Kay call a doctor Mac was choking on some pie and he's not breathing anymore!" _

"Oh, that's why."

"_Yes let's go_."

"Is he really…?" (L gave B the 'you know' look)

"Noooo he went tap dancing in Jamaica… _Yeah he's dead." _

Until later


End file.
